rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel XS
The Übermacht Sentinel XS is the tuned version of the regular Sentinel sports compact in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The car is related to the Mafia/Leone Sentinel, gang car of the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description GTA III - GTA Liberty City Stories Ever since the Sentinel's introduction in GTA III, a high-performance variant has been present in every GTA game, excluding GTA San Andreas where the Sultan takes over the role. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is the preferred gang car of the Mendez Cartel. The Sentinel XS's main visual distinction from the regular Sentinel is its spoiler and window louvers; performance-wise, the car is faster than the regular Sentinel. The Sentinel XS in GTA Vice City and Vice City Stories are suggestively based on the 1984-1986 BMW M5, the high-performance version of the BMW E28 5-series (which the regular Sentinel is based on). In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is not given the same aesthetic modification as the game's Sentinel, resulting in the car appearing more distinctive in the game. The Sentinel XS has a different engine sound than the regular Sentinel. It is possible that the Sentinel XS has a supercharged engine, due to the fact that other supercharged cars in the GTA series have the same engine noise, like the Windsor and Phoenix in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Leone Sentinel and beta Cartel Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the Washington in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. GTA IV GTA IV features an updated Sentinel XS, made by Übermacht, however it is no longer considered a distinct vehicle — it handles with more rigidity as its suspension has been hardened so it corners sharper and drifts are now easier compared to the standard Sentinel but still does the same impressive speed of 198 mph (320 km/h). the game refers to the car simply as "Sentinel" when entered. In a nod to the Mafia Sentinel of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories it serves as one of two cars (the other being the PMP 600) that are usually driven by the Mafia. Its visual differences include "XS" badging, and a rear spoiler sporting "STD" decals. STD stands for "Sentinel Tuning Division", a play on Subaru's STi marque (odd because this vehicle does not at all resemble a Subaru) and BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M, but also a reference to the acronym for "sexually transmitted disease". The "XS" also sounds like "excess," which may be a jab at BMW (or any other luxury/sport marque) drivers who buy their sport-tuned cars overloaded with driver aids and unnecessary luxury features. The features of the GTA IV Sentinel XS emulate the 2002-2004 BMW M3 CSL. GTA V GTA V features a redesigned Sentinel XS from the GTA IV version. It is now based on the GTA V Sentinel but features a carbon fiber fixed roof in place of the folding hard top and has different wheels. This Sentinel XS is most likely based on the E92 M3 due to the carbon fibre roof and not having a fixed wing like the E92 M3 GTS. The Sentinel XS does have impressively faster acceleration than its normal counterpart with a higher top speed as well. Being a street racer style car, it is often seen speeding around the streets of Los Santos. Due to this, it is often hard to obtain unless you have a car that is good enough to catch it. The Sentinel XS mainly comes in 2 colors: Silver/Gray or Black. Performance GTA Vice City The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City possesses superior acceleration, braking, and handling abilities compared with the normal Sentinel. Like the normal Sentinel, It has rear wheel drive. But it is also far more stable in turns than the normal Sentinel and other RWD cars, and is far less prone to oversteer (though oversteer will still occur if the Sentinel XS is drifted too heavily via handbrake). This stability may be attributed to the spoiler-induced downforce that keeps its rear wheels from losing traction, which in turn may be the reason behind the slight-to-moderate understeer experienced in the Sentinel XS at corners. This understeer can be corrected by tapping the brakes to induce the front end to rotate better. Overall, its combination of speed and good stability make the Sentinel XS a fine vehicle to go racing with. GTA V Powered by a Twin Turbo Inline 6, the Sentinel XS features excellent acceleration and top speed although revving the engine and releasing the handbrake results in high amounts of wheelspin. Crash deformation is average as a moderate speed crash will cause the bumper to dangle and hood to come off. The Sentinel XS is more back heavy than the Sentinel, so it is considerably good at drifting. Gallery Modifications GTA V Locations GTA Vice City *Spawns in a parking lot near the Escobar International Airport terminal building. *Spawns frequently around Escobar International and in front of Sunshine Autos. *Spawns frequently along the Bayshore Avenue. GTA Vice City Stories *Two Sentinel XSs appear outside the Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. *Spawns behind one of the northern most hotels at Ocean Drive in the long alleyway. *Spawns at a building very near to the empire site at the west of Vice Point Mall. In the front of it there is an entry to the Vice Point Mall. *Occassionally found in Viceport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *The Sentinel XS will appear in all the places where the standard Sentinel does, but is significantly rarer. *Appears more commonly if the player is driving a Sultan RS. *As it serves as a gang car for the Mafia, the Sentinel XS will often appear in Little Italy, Chinatown, and Westdyke (helps if in Sultan RS). *Seen driven by Ancelotti Members in She's a Keeper; however, you must stay in your car to avoid mission failure. *During Out of Commission, the final mission in the revenge story arc, the Sentinel XS is used as roadblocks during the casino shootout. This Sentinel XS is special, having a unique yellow luster effect. *Sometimes spawns on the stretch of road outside the safe house in Party Mode. *Go and pick a parked Sentinel inside Francis International Airport, near the control tower. Lose the cops and drive to Westdyke, outside the Old Mansion. Cruise around there and you'll find a Sentinel XS. GTA V *Commonly spawns in Rockford Hills and sometimes parked in driveways in Vinewood Hills. *Spawns when during Unknowing the Truth in the convoy. Also possible to obtain by shooting the two drivers, and drive away till it says mission failed. GTA Online *Spawns commonly around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills *It can also be found after the player has completed a job, but much like the Tailgater, the Driver drives recklessly. *Spawns around Del Perro Pier. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com as of patch 1.13. Notable owners *The Mendez Brothers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Amanda De Santa was supposed to own a Sentinel XS instead of her regular Sentinel as seen in the Game Informer December Article. *The Sentinel XS Driver (name unknown) owns a black one. *The Commission *Epsilon Program Trivia *The Sentinel XS plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV: Liberty City Hardcore or Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V'': WorldWide FM. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, if the player has an MP5 while driving a Sentinel XS, the weapon may stick outside of the driver windshield, also the same with the Police Car. * The names of the three Ubermacht vehicles are references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The Sentinel XS in GTA V can have a carbon front splitter while the regular Sentinel cannot. *The Sentinel XS' picture in the Vehicles page on the Rockstar Games Social Club shows a Zion Cabrio, while the Sentinel picture shows a Sentinel XS. This is most likely a mistake. *The Kifflom Sentinel XS variant is already upgraded with Street Brakes, EMS Upgrade level 2, and Turbo tuning. *The Sentinel XS is one of the cars that can spawn with a louder sound system that can be heard much further away (the radio volume in the car remains the same but the bass sounds louder when you exit the car). This rare radio volume boost in the Sentinel XS, driven by a reckless NPC, gives an effect where people outside can hear the bass bumping like it has subwoofers in the trunk. If you kill the driver and steal the car, people around you can hear your radio playing but once the car is destroyed, the subwoofer bass effect will no longer be active even if you have insurance on it and request it to return. Other vehicles can have bass that can be heard from the outside but no vehicle is close to the rare Sentinel XS's boosted stereo system that spawns with the reckless driver. The chances of the Sentinel XS with the louder stereo being driven by a NPC is so rare that you will most likely not find one within a day. *The vehicle's description on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com is a reference to the fact BMW drivers (on which the Sentinel is largely based) are known to be exceedingly obnoxious. *The prefix "XS" is probably a pronounciational pun on the word "excess", possibly referring to the model's performance. * Oddly enough, the Sentinel XS is cheaper than the standard Sentinel. See also *Sentinel *Mafia Sentinel, a gang variant of the Sentinel comparable to the Sentinel XS in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Navigation }} es:Sentinel XS pl:Sentinel XS